Magic Soakin' My Spine
by anonymousorlylol
Summary: Kyo wakes Yuki up. PWP. 7/27: Now In-Progress ;


It was just past six o'clock in the morning, the sun barely making its appearance into the sky, and Kyo was wide awake, woken from thirst after a long night. After venturing into the kitchen barefoot, still naked since he knew for a fact no one else would be up, and downing two glasses of cold water, he crawled back under the covers but didn't lie down. Instead, he stared at Yuki next to him, sleeping peacefully and soundlessly. The corners of his eyes twitched every so often but he remained unmoving otherwise.

Kyo smiled softly, ran two fingers gently over Yuki's smooth, pale cheek, and felt his heart pound harder at the amount of love and affection he had for the young man. Though the feelings between them may not have always been positive ones, the ones that _were_ there were extremely strong and uncontrollable. They weren't simply feelings of hate or annoyance that normal people experienced; they were fiery and passionate. When those negative feelings flipped into positive ones, the intensity was the only part that hadn't changed. Hate turned to love and annoyance turned to admiration, adoration, affection.

Kyo loved Yuki uncontrollably and Yuki loved Kyo undeniably. It was as though they had no choice, which they didn't, but neither minded.

Pressing his lips together in thought, Kyo removed his hand from Yuki's face and slowly pulled the two thin blankets down to the foot of the bed. Goosebumps rose across Yuki's skin but he didn't stir. Kyo's eyes wandered Yuki's naked body like he'd never seen it before, wanting to touch all of it and bruise certain places and do such terrible, terrible things that he knew Yuki could handle despite his small physique.

Kyo crawled, on all fours, to the foot of the bed and sat up on his knees. He touched Yuki's ankles with the tips of his fingers and very slowly pushed them apart, opening his legs. He rubbed his lips together harder to quiet a whimper at the sight of Yuki, sleeping and helpless, and once he got Yuki's legs far enough open, he decided he couldn't wait anymore.

He leaned up and kissed the inside of Yuki's leg before licking to the top of his knee, rubbing his calves as a way to wake him faster. He noticed Yuki's cock harden and his soft smile grew, Yuki making a quiet hum as he opened his tired eyes slowly.

In a daze, he blinked at Kyo, who was between his legs with his mouth just above his knee, and understood completely what was going on but not clearly. His brain acknowledged the situation as it was but was hazy on all the other details, like Kyo…between his legs…waking him up…

"Morning, sweet pea," Kyo whispered, his hands running over Yuki's thighs.

Yuki sighed blissfully and tilted his head back, his fingers finding their familiar place in Kyo's bright hair as his eyes fell shut. "Haven't you had enough from last night?"

It sounded discouraging but Kyo knew better and Yuki knew that he knew. That's how their relationship worked; full of understanding and staying true to themselves.

"No." Kyo spread Yuki's thighs further apart and pushed the tip of his tongue under Yuki's hard on, mumbling, "Have you?"

Gasping softly, Yuki squeezed Kyo's hair. He was getting desperate and part of him found the entire scenario unfair while the other part didn't give a fuck. The first part, he not only awoke to an erection but to the sight of Kyo between his goddamn legs. He was unguarded and had no time for any type of defense. The second part, he didn't give a fuck.

Kyo, eyes fixed on Yuki, licked deeper, Yuki gasping a little louder and doing his best to not push Kyo's head.

He mumbled again, "Have you?"

"God, no," Yuki breathed out, shivering hard as Kyo dragged his tongue out and briefly across his cock.

Kyo covered Yuki with his whole body. Face to face, now, Kyo touched his nose to Yuki's, who opened his dark yet sleepy eyes, and kissed him, grabbing his chin so he couldn't pull away, even though Yuki never would. Yuki parted his lips easily enough and moaned deep in his throat when Kyo pushed his hips forward and ran his tongue roughly over Yuki's.

Yuki's head was spinning, his body tingling and anxious, toes curling and knees bending, blood rushing, and heart pounding. A minor dull buzz of numbness still had its affect on him and he wanted nothing more than for it to vanish. True, that buzz gave this experience with Kyo a new edge, a different twist, but it was unfamiliar. He was familiar and comfortable with what he knew and he knew sex with Kyo wide awake. However, he couldn't achieve that state of mind and body now; he was unable to concentrate enough on that with Kyo on top of him.

The entire scenario was un-fucking-fair.

"Oh," Yuki moaned slightly louder, Kyo's fingers teasing his entrance and lips touching.

Kyo smiled at Yuki's face, which was full of emotion; tiredness, arousal, confusion, conflict, bliss, enjoyment. "Yeah?"

Yuki nodded eagerly and Kyo slowly slid two fingers inside of him, making him inhale slowly and move his hips around to get the fingers deeper. He wanted more. He had to wake up to his penis ready and willing, and now he was aching and more desperate.

He ended up pleading the words that Kyo had only ever imagined hearing: "Fuck me, Kyo."

Kyo would never argue or deny that request.

After lubing himself with the minor help of Yuki's thin, slightly shaky fingers, Kyo kissed the side of Yuki's neck before wrapping his bony legs around his waist to give better leverage and access. Yuki arched his back, Kyo carefully sliding inside of him, and groaned in relief at finally having satisfaction. He felt Kyo's fingers lift his hips just a bit more and wrapped his legs tighter, biting his lip hard as Kyo continued widening him.

"Fuck, Kyo."

The quiet words tumbled one after another, used frequently enough that they almost formed one new word in the couple's vocabulary.

Kyo grunted, not low but short, and replied through gritted teeth, "Working on it, princess," before pulling out entirely to push back in forcefully, their defined hips and skin crashing.

Yuki craned his neck more, bottom lip remaining between his teeth even as he whined long. He had it in him to argue, at the nickname and the context of what he said, and fight, to throw a punch and/or put Kyo on his back so he put the fucking rat in his place and once again show dominance, especially since it was early morning. Brain dead as he currently was, he managed to consider the possible consequences of those actions.

They had an unspoken truce. If he could help it, Yuki wouldn't "flaunt" his overbearing physical strength, particularly if directed at Kyo, who, if he could help it, in return wouldn't "flaunt" his social qualities, particularly in public or at social events when a situation risks him leaving Yuki's side.

As much as Yuki wanted to growl, leap up and throw Kyo onto the floor, pounce on top of him, and angrily ride his cock, he wouldn't. It was hot to think about, but he knew the underlying emotions that would come with it and he'd never bring them to surface, no matter how horny he was.

Tilting his head, Kyo let go of Yuki's hips and took his wrists instead, pinning them to the bed next to his head and lacing their fingers together. He lowered himself, their frantically moving chests resting together, and rolled his hips, gasping quickly at Yuki's tight wetness surrounding him.

Yuki's breathing escaladed with each move Kyo made and he became dizzy, lost in the feeling of Kyo thrusting inside of him and his cock trapped between their stomachs. He squeezed his ass around Kyo and dug his fingernails into the back of Kyo's hand, the breaths becoming subconscious moans and increasingly getting louder.

Kyo held Yuki's hands tighter and kissed him hard. They weren't the only ones living in the house, after all, and he didn't want Shigure's smirks and dumbass remarks thrown at him all day.

He pushed harder and faster, whimpers caught with Yuki's tongue, and once Yuki came against their stomachs, it was but four fast heartbeats when he came, too, Yuki shivering at the liquid inside him.

Both pairs of eyes shutting and fingers loosening, Kyo fell on top of Yuki. Their chests were knocking together out of sync as Yuki lazily put both of his arms around Kyo, palms wandering a small area of his back.

Kyo knew it wouldn't be long until Yuki fell back asleep, so he murmured, "I love you," while he was still awake.

Yuki smiled and kissed the top of Kyo's head. "Love you, too, you cat."

However, Kyo was already asleep, before Yuki for once, but he had no doubt in his mind, when he woke up later, that Yuki said to him the same thing back.


End file.
